


i love you.

by lovelyanxieties



Series: iwaizumi hajime doesn't suffer enough [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with no happy ending, Break Up, Cheating, Heavy Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyanxieties/pseuds/lovelyanxieties
Summary: "We slept here! We stayed up until 1 AM telling each other how much we love one another here! For fuck's sake, we talked about marriage on this bed!"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: iwaizumi hajime doesn't suffer enough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of me pushing the Iwaoi Angst Agenda.
> 
> Listen, I love my boys, and I'd do anything for their happiness, but at the same time, I don't think people make Iwaizumi suffer enough.

_"Fuck, harder."_

He didn't hear the front door unlocking.

_"Don't stop, don't stop."_

He didn't hear the suitcase hit the ground.

_"Holy shit, Oikawa, so good."_

He didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hallway, halting in front of the bedroom door.

_"I'm close! I'm close!"_

He didn't hear the door open until it was too late.

"Tooru?"

Tooru froze, the tight hold of the girl's hips falling completely lax as the brunet snapped his head up.

His heart and stomach dropped when wide brown eyes - which hadn't even lost their lustful glaze yet - met tearful green eyes.

"Hajime."

Hajime looked down at the girl that was on her knees. "Who's she?"

Tooru pulled out. Too fast for it to be comfortable for either of them. "Hajime, what are you - "

"Practice ended early. Thought I'd surprise you."

The girl finally understood the situation and scrambled for her clothes. Even as she changed in front of the two, Hajime held Tooru's gaze. She mumbled, "I didn't know he had a boyfriend," before racing off. The sound of the front door slamming seemed to be the breaking point.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hajime yelled as the tears he'd been holding back falling down his face freely. "So, what, Skype sex just wasn't working anymore?"

"Hajime - "

"Are you that fucking messed up that just a few months of not getting some relief drives you to cheat?"

Tooru opened his mouth. He stood up, grabbing a random pair of sweatpants to hide his shame, and walked towards Hajime.

"Don't even fucking think about it," Hajime warned, but Tooru ignored it. "Tooru, don't you dare!" The setter reached out. He didn't know what he expected, but an open-hand slap to the face the second his fingers grazed Hajime's face was definitely not it.

Tooru stumbled, hitting the doorframe from the sheer force of the blow. His cheek stung like he'd been hit was the world's hardest spike. He looked at Hajime with wide eyes. The former ace stared down at his bright red palm, briefly horrified before his face fell. More tears fell down his face, and his lips quivered as he tried not to sob. When Tooru tried to touch him again, Hajime flinched back.

"Don't touch me," he whispered, all the fire in his body turning cold. "Please, don't fucking touch me."

Tooru watched as Hajime looked around the room. His eyes lingered on the bedside table where a framed picture of Tooru and him sat, a ponytail holder right next to it. Hajime laughed. It was an awful sound, so broken that Tooru could feel it. "Didn't even have the decency to put that down?" Hajime looked around the bedroom floor. "No condom?"

"Can we please sit down and talk?"

"Talk about what?! Talk about how we get separated for the first time in eighteen years, and you couldn't even handle two months before you gave yourself to the first pretty face? Talk about how you broke every promise you made about never leaving me, how a couple of miles wouldn't ruin us? Talk about how not even five hours ago you told me you loved me?! You said you missed me! You said - " Hajime's voice cracked, going soft, "you said you couldn't wait to see me again."

Hajime stepped foot into the bedroom, and Tooru trailed far behind as the shorter stopped at the side of the bed. He stared down at it, at the imprint of where the girl had been, at the stains of precum and other things that made bile rise in Hajime's throat. He swallowed it down, grabbing the blanket to cover the mess that would be stuck in his mind forever.

He walked around the bed, spotting Tooru's discarded shirt. He picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled like flowers, nothing like the cologne Tooru wore almost every day. He dropped the shirt. Tooru was right behind him, the brunet debating whether or not it was worth it to take another violent blow to the face just to brush his fingers on Hajime's skin.

"It didn't mean anything."

"I don't know what's worse," Hajime bitterly laughed. "I don't know if it would've hurt me more or less if she was your girlfriend. Your side-piece. A place-holder for me."

"We - we can fix this," Tooru stammered, voice growing desperate as Hajime refused to look at him. "We - we can take a break but - but we can fix this and get back together and . . . and . . . don't leave."

Hajime wiped his face only for fresh tears to replace the old ones. "You got some real nerve, saying that."

Tooru leaned forward, forehead resting on Hajime's shoulder. He flinched, turning rigid, but he didn't hit Tooru. "Hajime, please, I love you."

"Ten minutes ago, you were fucking some random girl; you don't get to say that! You didn't even wear a condom, Tooru! What if she got pregnant? What if she wanted to keep the baby and wanted you to raise it? Would you have denied it? Would you just lie to my face and hope I wouldn't find out? Huh, Tooru? What if that happened?!" Hajime spun around, pushing Tooru away from him. Tooru nearly hit the dresser, catching himself against it as it scraped the wood.

"I - I don't - I didn't think - "

"No! No, you didn't think! You didn't think when you flirted with her! Or when you invited her back here! Or when you fucked her!" Hajime slapped the bed. "We slept here! We stayed up until 1 AM telling each other how much we love one another here! For fuck's sake, we talked about marriage on this bed!" Hajime pushed past Tooru. He walked out of the bedroom, and Tooru raced after him.

Hajime was going through his suitcase, throwing his clothes on the floor. He stood up suddenly, throwing something at Tooru. "I wanted to fucking marry you!"

Tooru stared down at the black velvet box. His hands were shaking as he opened it. Inside were matching silver rings, both engraved with their given names.

"Hajime, please."

"I have been by your side for years! I stayed when every one of your girlfriends broke up with you! I stayed even when you pushed yourself to the breaking point!" Hajime threw his clothes at Tooru haphazardly. A good majority were his clothes, only a couple of hoodies and shirts belonging to Tooru. "I never shut up about you to my friends! They always had to listen to me as I told them about 'Tooru Oikawa, love of my fucking life!'"

They were both crying now.

"I wanted to marry you!" Hajime repeated. "I was going to propose! I was going to surprise you then get us all dressed up so I could take you to dinner! I was going to get down on one knee and ramble about how you are everything to me, how I could never live without you! You were going to say yes, and then we'd get married, and everything would be right!" Hajime kicked his suitcase, ignoring the pain in his feet. "How am I gonna move on from this?!"

Tooru carefully set down the ring box. "We can fix this! We can, I promise, and we can - we can get married and - and get a house, and be one of those annoying couples everyone wants to be! I promise, Hajime, please." Tooru's voice went quiet. He reached for Hajime's hands. This time - instead of slapping or flinching - Hajime threw himself away, slamming into the front door.

"No! No!" He screamed. "Don't fucking touch me, Tooru! Don't tell me we can fix this because we can't! Even if I stay, even if we get engaged or married, I will always remember this! I will always remember how eighteen years of friendship, five years of pining, and months of dating, ruined because you couldn't wait just a few more weeks for me!" Hajime covered his face. He finally ran out of fuel, now reduced to heavy sobs. 

Tooru wanted to reach out and hold Hajime, but he knew taking a step forward would make things worse. So he stayed put, helplessly watching as Hajime broke.

"What - what do we do?" Tooru asked after a few minutes of sob-filled silence.

Hajime laughed bitterly. "What do we do? What we do is I walk out of that door, and we're strangers."

"Hajime, no."

Hajime banged his head against the door. "It's all I can bring myself to do. I can't stay with you, and being friends is out of the question." He stared at Tooru. "Just looking at you makes me want to vomit."

Tooru wanted to blink away the tears. Even so, he didn't, afraid that when he opened them, Hajime would be gone.

"Tooru."

"Yes?"

Hajime weakly punched the front door, eyes staring up. "Tell me you love me. I just want to hear one more time, even if I don't believe you."

"Iwaizumi Hajime, I love you."

Hajime nodded. He slipped his shoes on and opened the front door, and Tooru couldn't do anything to stop him.

"I don't believe you."


End file.
